User blog:LuisAngel01/New News: Half Week News (06-30-2019)
Hi everyone''!'' Today I would like to announce some news, because today is the last day of the month, and from tomorrow I am not sure how busy I will be with my personal affairs. So today I will advance some news. New News change to Sundays Starting the next month and the rest of the semester I will be unable to update the blog section during the Saturdays, so the post will be on Sundays instead, I don't know if on the next week I will start with this, so I can't tell if the next New News will be the saturday or the sunday, if I have some trobles to update also during the Sundays I will try to ask other admins or moderators to update them. Also, remember to contact JK or Steve when I'm unable. New Allowed Infobox Colors On the last New News post I tell who I was working on the task of expand the number of allowed colors for the infoboxes, and I recently finished the task, on the past we counted with 34 allowed colors and I get enough to add 66 new colors getting a total of 100 allowed colors. All colors was checked to be aproved as a properly color, altrough if you notice some troubles with please notify any admin or moderator to change them to other color and remove that of the list. You can see the list of allowed colors here: [1] Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 Inscriptions The inscription for the FCT20 on FSF and Facebook will start on September and will end close to October, so stay tuned for the blog post that marks the start of them, you can be able to send a maximum of 4 customers, and read the FCT20 Rules and Policies to know more about who is allowed and who not. Both FSF and FSFW (FFCW in the past) are hosting the tournament and both communities are working on them. This will be a special edition, since we are allowing old FCT18 participants, we will have 96 participants and both hosting communities will reach the 5th Anniversary that year, so we are getting a hard work on the tournament. Customer Grand Tournament 2019 Preliminary Stage And finally for this post, we are announcing the preliminary stage for the Customer Grand Tournament 2019, like the last year we are having a preliminary stage, on this time the preliminary stage will be for the Flipline Customers and the Special Customers, we elected the best 5 Flipline Customers and 6 Special Customers who don't qualified yet to the tournament, one from each CLC League. From the Flipline Customers we have Deano from League A, Clover from League B, Utah from League C, Maggie from League D and LePete from League E; while from the Special Customers we have Gamaliel from League A, a contestant of the League B, Gabriel from League C, Zuri from League D and the winners of the third place match from the League E and F, who will be defined once who that round ends. All of them will try to get one of the 8 available pleaces for the tournament. The Preliminary Stage will be posted on my blog post during the next month, once than we get all preliminary contestants, that will count with 5 rounds and the matches will be updated every day, with the exception of a Saturday if I'm unable. Since during the CLC tournament on the League B we get a tie between the best Special Customers who don't qualified yet to the CGT19, we are allowing a previous match to determinate who of both customers will participate on the preliminary stage, both customers was Gouden and Bryan A, and their match will be at the end of the post. We are checking the voting poll, so any irregularity will cause a voting reset. That's all for now, stay tuned for more info''!'' Sincerely/Sinceramente, ---- Category:Blog posts